1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles of manufacture, particularly containers and packaging materials manufactured from hydraulically settable sheets. More particularly, the present invention relates to mass produced containers or parts of containers, including those used to hold, dispense, portion, or protect food, beverages, or any type of object or liquid. The hydraulically settable sheets can be used to make containers in much the same manner as paper, cardboard, plastic, polystyrene, or metals.
2. The Relevant Technology